New Recruit
by Red Sentient Kyburi
Summary: Tina Birk is a young and pretty Russian scientist and old girlfriend to Tezz Volitov. After years of not finding him throughout the mutltiverse,the 2 are finally reunited and sparks fly. Will Tina stay with the BF5 or will she leave?


Hot Wheels Battle Force 5:New Recruits

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT TINA BIRK AND CHARLIE BRADDOCK-giggles-MY LAST NAME IS BRADDOCK AND CHARLIE IS BASED ON MY LITTLE BRO.-giggles again-but he does not show up in this story...so keep yall's guard up!**

The team raced into the Salt Flats ready for battle. "Kay,Sage. We are in sight of the portal,now what?"Vert asked. "Go in. There you shall find what Krytus is after."Sage answered. "No prob.,Sage. Let's crash and bash!"he by one they entered the stormshock portal and landed in the battlezone. "Zoom,aerial recon,please."Vert replied. "On it!"Zoom said with enthusiasm. Sherman pressed a button in his Buster which lowered his ramp. Zoom accelerated ,went up the ramp into the air,and flew away. "Agura,Sherm.,go Smashclaw and try to find Krytus."ordered Vert."Oh yeah! Smackdown time! Yeeaahhh!" exclaimed Spinner with a wide grin. Agura pressed a button which launched out the fusion pod. The Tangler and Buster went through the red and blue portal. "Unite..."they began in unison, "and strike!" "Uh,Vert,Krytus has found us!"Spinner screamed through the comm. "What! Where!"Vert asked looking around quickly. "There." Stanford replied pointing ahead. The team looked and saw a red car zoom towards them. "Surround him!"Vert ordered accelerating ahead. The team did as he said and surrounded the vehicle. "Excuse me."a voice said. "What? That's not Krytus' voice."Spinner said surprised. "Krytus? Me? Heh...I am no Red Sentient. I am a human like you. My name is Tina Birk. And yours?"she replied. "We are the Battle Force 5. I'm Vert and this is the rest of the team:Agura,Sherman,Spinner,Zoom is somewhere else...and this royal snob here is Stanford."Vert said with sarcasm with naming Stanford. "Well,hello. Might I ask who you work for?"Tina asked. "We work for no one. We fight for a Blue Sentient named Sage. We battle Krytus. It's actually kinda fun to beat him up."laughed Vert. "I concurr. Krytus and I have had a few run-ins now that you mention it."Tina said removing her helmet. Her long black hair was wrapped tightly in a brad that reached down to the middle of her back, "Woah. You look...amazing."Zoom said pulling his bike by her vehicle. "Thank you. I am from Russia,by the way."Tina replied with a slight pink tint on her cheeks. "Russia? We have a person from Russia on the team already. His name is Tezz Volitov. Do ya know him?"asked Agura. "Why,yes. I know Tezz from middle school. He and I were rival scientists."Tina explained. "Vert,we got company!"Zoom said pointing ahead of them. They turned and saw Krytus,Red Sark,and the other Reds accelerating their way. "Sark,attack!"yelled Krytus. The Sark obeyed and sped ahead. Spinner screamed really girl-like(the norm. for him,jah?). "Stanford,Zoom,get Tina back to the hub. Sherm,Agura,let's take these guys down!" Vert ordered. Vert,Agura and Sherman sped ahead to confront Krytus and the other Reds and Sark. Zoom and Stanford obeyed and motioned for Tina to follow. Tina did and the 3 of them entered the stormshock portal.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:HUH? HUH! YOU LIKE? REVIEW PLZ.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:SO...WHADDYA THINK? GOOD? BAD? WHAT?-LOL-ANYWAY,ENJOY AND DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW AFTER!**

"Sage,we got a new recruit. She needs to be upgraded." Zoom replied walking to the Blue Sentient in the hub. Tina walked to where Zoom was and Sage said, "Alright. What is your name?" "Tina Birk."Tina answered. "Well,Tina,please,step into this circle. There,I shall upgrade you while my meca-arms over here will customize your vehicle."Sage motioned to the circle. "Very well." Tina replied walking into the circle. Once in,Sage activated the customization sequence. "Woah. Hey,will this hurt?"Tina asked with a smirk. Sage shook her blue head and Tina sighed in relief. Moments later Tina had a green battlesuit with black lines wrapping around her waist. Her helmet was black and her gauntlet(yes,a gauntlet like Tezz) was solid black with green lights dotting around it. "Cool."Tina said. Her Russian accent alerted Tezz to her presence. Tezz ran into the hub and gasped, "Tina? Tina Birk?" Tina turned. "Tezz? Long time no see." she replied with a grin. Tezz ran to her and hugged her. Tina hugged back. "I...I thought I lost you,Tezz." Tina whispered. Tezz held her at arms length and said, "I got stranded on the Red Sentient moon. You were worried about me?" Tina nodded,tears in her eyes. Tezz pulled her close until her chest was against his. The two looked in each other's eyes. Finally,Tezz leaned in and closed his eyes. Tina did the same and their lips met. Tina,instinctively,wrapped her arms around Tezz's neck and Tezz wrapped his arms around her waist. After what seemed like an eternity,Sage replied, "Excuse me. Tina,your vehicle is ready." The two pulled away and Tina turned to face her new vehicle. "Woah."she mumbled. It was a motorcycle! She loved motorcycles! It was red with green wheels. Looked sort of like Christmas. She ran to it and asked, "Is it ready for battle?" "No. You must name your vehicle."Sage answered. "Hmm...well...ummm...uhh...I don't know. Tezz?" Tina asked. Tezz walked by her side and said, "How about:the Valiant." "The Valiant. I like it."Tina said with a grin. Suddenly,and alarm sounded. The two looked around with questioned faces. "It is the others. They need help. Tina you must go. Tezz,you stay here."Sage replied. "What? Why?"asked Tezz. Sage turned to her with an exasperated expression. "Because I used your chip for Tina." "Oh." Tezz muttered. "Well,then.I guess I must be off!"Tinna exclaimed putting her helmet on and hopping on her Valiant. Tezz grabbed her hand. "Tina,be careful."he whispered giving her hand a slight squeeze. Tina smiled,blushing a little bit. "I will,Tezz." She hit the acceleration and zoomed out of the hub. "Do not worry,Tezz."Sage replied placing her blue hand on Tezz's shoulder kindly. Tezz turned to her and sighed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:SO...SUSPENSE ENOUGH FOR YALL?NO?WELL THEN...TAKE THIS FOR SUSPENSE!**

Vert opened his eyes and looked up. Krytus was standing over him with a scowl. "I will enjoy this." he said meniacally. He lifted his wrist up and made his fiery blade come out. He lifted Vert up by his collar. Vert groaned in pain as Krytus lifted up his blade,ready to strike him dead. Before he could,a motorcycle came and cut Krytus making his essence fly away. Vert fell to his hands and knees. Tina hopped off her Valiant and ran to Vert's side. "Vert? Are you alright?"she asked helping him up. "I..ugh...I am fine,Tina. Thanks. So..you got upgraded?"he answered. Tina nodded. "We need to get out of here,Tina. Come on. Help me get to the Saber."muttered Vert. Tina supported Vert all the way to his red car. Vert hopped into the cockpit and buckled himself in. "Thanks a ton,Tina."Vert said as the cockpit top closed. Tina nodded and ran to her motorcycle. The two drove away and to the area of the stormshock. Where's everyone else?Tina asked. "They already left."Vert answered. Tina simply shrugged and they entered the portal and landed back on Earth.

Tina pulled into the hub and walked to Tezz. Tezz hugged her and she hugged back. Tina pulled away and turned to the others. "Tina thanks again. You risked your life to save me. That deserves a little present."Vert said reaching into his pocket. When he pulled out the black bandana,Tina's smile reached from ear to ear. "I lost that bandana. My father gave it to me before he left."she said tears welling up in her eyes as she grabbed the bandana. Tezz reached for Tina's free hand and Tina turned to him. He held out his other hand and Tina handed him the bandana. Tezz wrapped the bandana carefully around her forehead(Zoom's style). She looked up and looked into Tezz's eyes longinly. "Ya know what? I think it's za ,guys."Vert said. Everyone but Tezz and Tina left for Zeke's and Sage went to a lower lever of the hub. Tezz pulled Tina close again,closed his eyes and leaned in. Tina did the same and yet again their lips met.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:SOOOOO? LOVEY DOVIE STUFF ENOUGH SUSPENSE FOR YA? REVIEW**


End file.
